Aaron Eckhart
Aaron Eckhart portrayed Harvey Dent/Two-Face in The Dark Knight. Significant roles *Barry in Your Friends & Neighbors (1998) *Buck McKay in Molly (1999) *Nick Crozier in Any Given Sunday (1999) *George in Erin Brokovich (2000) *Del Sizemore in Betty Love (2000) *Stan Krolak in The Pledge (2001) *Roland Michell in Possession (2002) *Dr. Josh Keyes in The Core (2003) *Rethrick in Paycheck (2003) *Thomas Mackelway in Suspect Zero (2004) *Nick Naylor in Thank You for Smoking (2005) *Lee Blanchard in The Black Dahlia (2006) *Nick in No Reservations (2007) *Travis Vuoso in Nothing Is Private (2007) *Bill in Bill (2007) *Harvey Dent/Two-Face in The Dark Knight (2008) *Burke in Love Happens (2009) *Howie in Rabbit Hole (2010) *Sanderson in The Rum Diary (2011) Quotes *"Chris and I had a meeting, on the beach, just the two of us. I said, 'Chris, a lot of people are asking me if I'm in the [[The Dark Knight Rises|next ''Batman]]. And Chris said, 'Yes?' I said, 'Am I?' He looked at me and he said, 'No'. I was heartbroken. But Chris has his reasons and my life must go on... Honestly, it was Heath's movie to go on. We had a great movie. I'm so honored to be a part of that movie." *"I'm not coming back. I think unfortunately, Heath was supposed to go on and that didn't work out. I'm nobody. I'm a cog. I have no say over this sort of stuff. I'm sure that there's so many other characters that they could whip together. I heard Angelina Jolie was going to be Catwoman or something like that. I thought that was a great idea. I'd like to be in that one." *"I dig it. Write your Congressman. I like that for the first time in my career I'm getting fan mail from kids and 8-year-olds. "My name is Bill. I really liked the film." I've never had that before. I think that's fun. I think someone told me they're going to be Harvey Two-Face for Halloween which is cool. I said to two kids the other day, "Did you see Batman yet?" Then I come to find out like two seconds later they've seen it four times. People are really going back to see it. My parents saw it I think 12 times so far. They're sick that it's going out of the theaters." *"I think that obviously I've seen all the ''Batmans. You know Chris comes at this with such a different take on Batman I didn't feel like I had to be true to any other actor playing this role. Of course I read the comic books and I think Harvey is portrayed very well in those comic books, his relationship with Gordon, with Batman, with Gotham City. Those really helped me the most. Chris and his brother have written this brilliantly. It gives all the characters a lot of range. As you know there are fantastic actors in this movie and everybody has great things to do. I feel like my character is fresh and he's new. I think he's important to Gotham City. Gotham City is going through a dark time and I think that my character helps to give hope to the city, is a positive, I would say, role model for the citizens of Gotham City. And I think that's important. There's a lot of mirrors to what's going on today in society I think which helps make these movies important and takes them beyond comic books. Of course comic books also mirror our times." *"''There's so many reasons to do this part. You know, first to work with Chris is a huge, if not the main (reason). And then to work with all of the actors, this cast is amazing. Batman has such a history and is a worldwide phenomenon, it wasn't the prospect of being in a huge juggernaut of a movie. It was more for the artistic and creative aspects of this movie. And I have a really good part (laughs)." *"I don't know specifically what month and what year or titles because I'm not that good at that. But I think I've read everything on Harvey, and if you don't read it there's plenty of people out there that are willing to help you out. It's surprising how many people know every aspect of Harvey's character. People are excited that the Joker's in this movie so I have a lot of help in it that way as well." *"Well, I think with the other Batmans you're looking at pretty much, I don't want to say the nouement, but you're looking at the climax of a character's arc, where does he go after that. He has a whole beginning, and middle and end. And I think right now we're showing Harvey, who Harvey was before he was scarred. And it's an interesting role that he plays. We're looking at Gotham City trying to get out of its darkness. And that's why Harvey's important. That's why Maggie's part is important. Helping to get out of the darkness. And that's why Batman is important, you know what I mean. But I think this movie helps us to understand that the citizens are trying to do what they can, as we should in our lives do what we can to help the world come out of darkness." *"Yeah, I have done scenes as Harvey Two-Face and it's interesting. I won't tell you exactly what they're going for, or what we're going for, but I think that I can say that it will use all of today's technology to create this character. He's going to be interesting, and I think that's what makes this character important about the movie because you see him before, who he was before, as in the comic books. Harvey's a very good guy in the comic books. He's judicious, he cares, he's passionate about what he loves and then he turns into this character and things happen. So you will see that in this film." *"I think that that is an answer to the question in that there are dynamics that are being shown because the citizens of Gotham and law enforcement don't know that Bruce is the Caped Crusader. So there is a marked difference between how Bruce is treated and how Batman is treated." *"I think that it's interesting about human behavior that under certain circumstances, in one minute you can believe in one thing and then the world can change and you can believe another thing. I think 9/11 is indication of that. I mean the world could turn on its axis in a second. I think Harvey is not such a bad person. He does bad things but he's doing it, hopefully we'll see that the reasons why Harvey Two-Face is doing what he's doing. I think it's important that you know he's justâ€¦ he didn't become Harvey Two-Face in a vacuum and that's important I think. And it's also interesting to show that there are reasons for his behavior and I think the comic book shows it. It depends on which character you think is more attractive and exciting. I mean obviously a guy who goes out and murders people, its vigilante justice really, is probably more cinematically exciting. But I think knowing why he got there and that he was a cool dude before is important as well." *"In terms of villain-ry in the movie or anybody's motivation in the movie, you're always trying to improve your lot in life and to exact your own code in life. And I think Harvey Two-Face has a code and his code is killing people for reasons that will remain secret." *"It's that code. It's the code. It's the code of saying, "How can I justify this," how would I, in what circumstances, under which circumstances would I go kill somebody. You know, you hear people say, "If my child was this, that or the other I would kill or do that." I think you have to put yourself in those situations. Obviously I haven't killed anybody, but you have to make that as real as possible for yourself, if you can't make it real you make it in imaginary circumstances. That's where the fire comes from, that's why when we see great performances you have to justify your behavior as an actor. And that's what the fun of acting is, whether it's exacting your code or it's falling in love, or whatever it is. You have to make it real for yourself and however you do that. The other thing about acting is that you guys, if I were on screen and I was pouring acid on somebody like this, well all you see is me pouring what you think is acid on somebody's face or whatever it is, but what I'm thinking is I'm just pouring this water on it because that person really likes the water. It doesn't matter what I'm thinking, it just matters what you guys are seeing and your own interpretation of that event. So I don't even know what that has anything to do with but I don't believe that you have to really want to go kill somebody in order to do it in the movies." *"First of all the responsibility of being in Batman is pretty big, for one of these blockbusters that has so much heritage. The daunting thing really is working with Gary Oldman and Michael Caine and not so much daunting as in pretty big for me because I love to act and I respect actors and I respect those actors in particular. But saying Batman, I mean how many years has Batman been around, 70 years. How many lives has Batman touched? That is daunting. The fact that I was talking with you guys know who's in the cast right." *"I was talking to Eric Roberts about this, playing Maroni. And he's just so happy to be involved in something this big, that has so much energy involved in it, that has so much heritage. And I believe that to be true as well, that I'm going to be in Batman, which I never in a million years thought that I would ever be in Batman, acting, with a guy in a bat suit (laughing)." *"Well any advantage you can gain, in terms of physical advantage helps you act because it takes you out of yourself. It also helps the other actors act. When you look at yourself and you are scarred beyond belief something happens inside of you where you can trick your mind really easily and all the sudden you believe that you're scarred. If I were blind in a movie, playing a blind man, I would have those feelings of being blind and it helps me, it helps me because all I have to do is go look in a mirror between takes then I have to say I get all those feelings and look at the guy across from me who I'm acting with and I want to kill him. Or if my wife died or whatever it is, all those little things help you because you can believe in something like that. If you see your face caved in, or your eyes or your guts ripped out or somebody bleeding on the floor, your body takes over after that and you just do what you do. So the scarier part about it is if you didn't have that. You see." Category:The Dark Knight cast